


Masala Chai

by siangjiang



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Open Relationships, Swearing, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Wade had never been to Dopinder’s apartment before, yet somehow it felt like home. Not Wade’s home, but definitely more like a home than anything Wade had managed to created when he lived alone.





	Masala Chai

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Dopinder/Wade.

Wade had never been to Dopinder’s apartment before, yet somehow it felt like home. Not _Wade’s_ home, but definitely more like a home than anything Wade had managed to created when he lived alone.

There was a pleasant smell of spices and the living room was decorated in strong, mismatching colors. Songs in a language Wade didn’t understand was playing in the background while he tackled the ridiculous number of pillows on the couch. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Dopinder asked from the tiny kitchen that was barely bigger than a broom closet.

“Yes” Wade said, picking a runaway pillow up from the floor. He never really drank tea or coffee, but it somehow felt rude to decline. Wade was in Dopinder’s space now and here people drank tea.

For reasons Wade didn’t understand a smell of cinnamon spread from the kitchen. “You baking in there, Dopinder?”

“No DP, just making tea” Dopinder smiled, placing a cup in front of Wade. It smelled wonderful.

“Well fuck me sideways. Cinnamon tea! But you might have milked that cow a bit too hard”

“It’s masala chai. Milk tea with cinnamon, ginger and cardamom”

Wade took a sip. The flavor was a lot stronger than he had expected. Definitely not your old grandma’s kind of tea. Wade liked that too. “Shit, this is good. Well done”

Dopinder looked a bit guilty. “It’s from a bag. I just poured it into hot water”

“Well, I’m not complaining”

Dopinder sat beside him with a cup of his own. There was plenty of room on the couch, but perhaps out of habit he sat as close to Wade as they did in his taxi. Not that Wade minded. He didn’t mind anything here. His eyes rested on a number of portraits hanging on the wall. Family he assumed. At least he was pretty sure a family was supposed to look like that.

“You said you wanted to talk with me about something” Dopinder said, making a pained face as he sipped from his cup. Too hot.

Oh yeah! Wade completely forgot! “Do you want to fuck?”

Dopinder sucked the not quite boiling beverage into his mouth, chocked and spat it back into the cup. A coughing fit followed. Wade decided to give him time to recover by talking some more about fucking.

“I could be wrong, but I feel a vibe between us. It’s totally fine if you don’t want to, but I think you do and there’s no reason to deny yourself pleasure”

“Your girlfriend!” Dopinder finally managed to cough out.

Wade sat up and looked around “What? Here!?”

“No DP, but she might as well be! What you or I want is irrelevant! Think of her poor broken heart! Leave and forget all about me! Go home to your beautiful girlfriend!” Dopinder dramatically stood up and pointed at the door.

“Well, I’d like to, but she’s not home right now. At least she shouldn’t be. I think she’s with a...” Wade thought for a moment “...I want to say doctor? Or maybe she just said they were going to _play_ doctor. Same thing really if my experiences with doctors are anything to go by”

Dopinder’s eyes almost popped out “You are unfaithful to each other!? I thought you were happy!”

“First of all,” Wade said “she’s a prostitute so the fact that she has sex with other people shouldn’t surprise you. Secondly, we’re faithful to each other. So faithful in fact that we know we can trust each other not to run off with someone else”

“I don’t understand”

“It’s an open relationship. It’s okay. She sleeps with people for money and the occasional fun, and I get dicked down every now and then. Everybody’s happy. She gave me her blessing to visit you”

“She knows you’re here?”

“Did I forget to take my mask off again? Why do you suddenly not understand what I’m saying?”

“I am sorry, DP. I’ve heard about such relationships from porn, but I didn’t know...”

Wade patted the couch next to him. “Come. Don’t be afraid”

Dopinder looked unsure. Wade was just about to accept that nothing would happen when Dopinder came over and sat by his side, looking shyly at him. Wade gently stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Listen, if you say no, nothing’s going to happen. It’s up to you. But if you want, you can fuck me. Or I can fuck you. Whatever you’re into really”

Dopinder opened his mouth slightly “I’m...into a lot of things”

Wade looked confused. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, DP. That is a yes” He grabbed Wade’s wrist and started kissing his hand with a passion Wade wasn’t prepared for “I have fantasized about you almost every night. I didn’t dare touch myself at first to the memory of your strong, athletic body, but I have to admit that I eventually spilled my seed with your name on my lips. I’ve never slept with a man before, but the thoughts have haunted me my whole life and I-“

Wade grabbed his face and kissed him to shut him up. He didn’t need Dopinder’s sad closet story right now. Dopinder was taken aback, but was quick to return the kiss. It was eager and inexperienced, just as Wade had expected, and tasted like hot cinnamon tea. He grabbed Dopinder’s crotch, making Dopinder gasp adorably and grind into Wade’s hand.

“So eager” Wade grinned “I think you’ll be a fast learner”

Dopinder beamed.

__________

The chilly autumn sun managed to cast a few rays through Dopinder’s bedroom window, painting a thin line of light across his and Wade’s bodies.

Wade smiled. Usually he’d be gone by now, back home with Vanessa, but he couldn’t do that to Dopinder. He was Wade’s getaway driver after all. No reason to make it awkward.

And...he didn’t want Dopinder to wake up cold and alone in his cheap, under-heated apartment that kind of smelled like mold in the morning. The least Wade could do was wait for him to wake up.

He had told Vanessa as much. If she gave him permission to sleep with Dopinder it wasn’t going to be the usual in and out smell you later one-night stand. Wade actually liked this guy. Vanessa was still his sun, moon and Taco Bell, but Dopinder had a small corner of Wade’s heart too. And yet Vanessa allowed it. Hopefully because she understood that no matter what Wade would never leave her, and he’d sooner turn his back on Dopinder than her, even if he had to kiss Dopinder goodbye first.

Speaking of goodbyes, it was getting late. Wade had already been up to pee twice and the moment was starting to drag. Gently he placed a hand in Dopinder’s hair and ran his fingers through the dark curls. That finally made Dopinder stir. He blinked a few times and smiled sleepily.

“Good morning, DP”

“Morning, sleepyhead”

Dopinder moved closer, pressing his body up against Wade’s. “Do you want breakfast?”

“No thanks, I have to get back to the miss” Wade said, hugging Dopinder.

“Oh, okay...”

“Hey, don’t be like that. We’ll see each other tomorrow, right? I have a job downtown”

Dopinder pushed his face into Wade’s chest. “Last night was beautiful”

“I’m sorry? Are we talking about the same night? Because I’m pretty sure I was there and beautiful and this face doesn’t go together”

“No, the moment was beautiful. I felt like a young maiden having her hymen broken by a romantic hero”

Wade sighed “You gotta stop with the analogues. You can’t not make them awkward”

“I’ve never slept with a man before, but you guided me though it like a true gentleman. I was butter in your hands”

“I’m nothing if not a gentleman” Wade grinned, suddenly throwing the blanket over Dopinder’s head. Muffled screams followed when Dopinder realized that Wade had farted and he struggled desperately to get out. He could have fought all day if Wade hadn’t decided to be merciful and let go. Dopinder looked rather shellshocked and Wade had to kiss him to stop himself from laughing too hard. It was fun doing it to someone new. Vanessa had started kicking him under the blanket.

“I’m glad that you had a sexual awakening or whatever, just don’t overdo it, okay? I know you. If you don’t keep yourself in check you’ll end up as the center of a bareback gangbang in some seedy club”

Dopinder looked like he didn’t understand all the words in that sentence, but he shook his head “I wouldn’t do that”

“You totally would”

Wade moved off the bed and started picking his clothes up from the floor. Of course one of his socks had disappeared. Dopinder followed him.

“Will I see you again?”

“I just told you I have a job tomorrow” Wade said as he put on his pants.

“Yeah...But here?”

Wade pulled his hoodie on, and when his head popped out he was smiling from ear to ear “Of course” He hugged Dopinder, grabbing his naked ass with both hands. “Like I could see you almost every day and not want to fuck you again”

Dopinder smiled and kissed him. “See you tomorrow then, DP”

“See you tomorrow, Dopinder”


End file.
